1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of bactericidal, viracidal and spermicidal materials. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a vaginal suppository which is spermicidal and is highly effective for preventing the transmission of sexually transmitted diseases during heterosexual intercourse.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Spermicidal agents, such as nonoxynol 9 or oxtoxynol 9 have been widely used in the prior art in suppositories, creams, foams by themselves and also in conjunction with various mechanical contraceptive devices, primarily for the purpose of contraception. Nonoxynol 9 has also been reported in the prior art to have certain bacteriocidal action and capable of killing the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), at least in certain in vitro tests. The use of nonoxynol 9 (or of octoxynol 9), and other spermicidal and bacteriocidal agents in vaginally inserted suppositories, creams, foams or the like, however, is not without problems inasmuch as these agents tend to diminish or destroy the healthy bacterial flora of the vagina, and cause for the woman a tendency to develop yeast infections (candidasis).
In light of the foregoing, there has always existed a need in the art for a contraceptive agent which can be used by a woman intra-vaginally before sexual intercourse, and which is highly effective as a contraceptive, and perhaps even more importantly as an agent for preventing transmission of the numerous sexually transmitted diseases. The need for such a contraceptive and prophylactic agent has increased even further since the appearance and spread of the HIV virus in the general heterosexual population. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a contraceptive and prophylactic agent which diminishes the likelihood for its female user to develop yeast infections. Although the prior art has recognized the need to maintain or re-establish a healthy intravaginal bacterial flora, the only solution provided to this problem in the prior art was in the form of douches or other types of vaginal inserts which contained a colony of Lactobacillus acidophilus. These douches or other inserts are, however, less than 100% effective, and also they contribute nothing to contraception, nor do they protect against transmission of sexually transmitted diseases during heterosexual intercourse.
The present invention provides a vaginal suppository which not only helps to maintain or re-establish a normal non-pathogenic intra-vaginal bacterial flora but is also contraceptive and provides substantial protection against transmission of sexually transmitted diseases.